Ed-Jane relationship
Ed Crosswire and Jane Read used to be involved in a romantic affair while they were both married in 2015. Eventually, Jane separated from her husband, David Read, for an unknown reason. Despite this, Jane and Ed's relationship never grew into anything more, and the couple "agreed to stay away from each other."Issue 171 History February 2015 It is unknown exactly when or how the relationship began, but it was first seen on February 4, 2015, when Jane sent Ed a romantic box of chocolates with the words "Dear Ed, I love u and ur money" on the front. Ed's wife, Millicent Crosswire, received the box in the mail before Ed did, and she immediately became suspicious. Later that night, when Ed came home from work, Millicent confronted him about the box, and accused him of cheating on her. Ed denied her claims, calling her "delusional." Later that day, Ed met up with Jane, and told her that Millicent "doesn't suspect a thing."Issue 135 On February 12, Ed and Jane were seen in the crowd during the Inter-Species Revolution. They wore sunglasses to disguise themselves, and were shown positively responding to Nigel Ratburn's passionate speech for inter-species marriage equality.Issue 139 March 2015 On March 12, 2015, Jane was seen at a fancy restaurant. Since the other side of the table is not shown, it is possible that she was on a date with Ed. Additionally, Jane appeared frightful after noticing that Francis Haney and Serenity Sweetwater were also at the restaurant.Issue 147 June 2015 On June 18, 2015, Jane and Ed were talking on the phone, saying romantic things such as "I miss you." When Ed tried to leave his house to meet up with Jane, Millicent became suspicious once again. Earlier, Millicent was also seen reading Is He Cheating? by Hoprah Linseed. Before Ed left, Millicent planted a small microphone on him.Issue 156 Using the microphone, Millicent heard the conversation between Ed and Jane, which mostly consisted of discussing tax forms. This led Millicent to finally believe the Jane and Ed were only meeting to "talk taxes," and she angrily destroyed her microphone receiving device. Once Millicent could no longer hear their conversation, Jane and Ed became more romantic with each other, with Jane saying "I just love when you talk taxes." End of Jane's marriage Sometime between 2015 and 2024, Jane's marriage to David Read ended. Sometime after this, Jane and Ed mutually "agreed to stay away from each other," effectively ending their relationship. 2024 In 2024, Ed unexpectedly approached Jane while she was working at Chickin Lickin'. Jane was apprehensive to reconvene with Ed, who seemed more eager. Ed told Jane that "a part of me never stopped wanting you" after their breakup, but Jane vehemently rejected his proposal, blaming her failed marriage and unstable financial situation on Ed. Jane bid Ed goodbye, who seemed disappointed at her reaction. Later, Jane was struggling financially. In an effort to get more money, she called Ed, telling him: "let's make this work."Issue 173 Appearances Category:Relationships Category:Jane Read's relationships Category:Ed Crosswire's relationships Category:Marriage affairs